Misguided Ghosts
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: He was the most caring, wonderful, loving boyfriend anyone could have...until he turned into a vampire. Now my only hope of escaping....is if I die. "Would someone care to clissify? a broken heart and twisted minds, so I can find someone to rely on."
1. Summary

Misguided Ghosts

For Bella, it was just another person to hate her. For Edward, it was the most delicious meal on the face of the planet...and possibly the love of his existence. While Bella is already living a nightmare, can Edward overcome his nightmares of the past? Can they put the past behind them, overcome the present, and possibly create a future together? That is, if Bella would realize that a certain bronze haired vampire doesn't actually hate her…oh, yea, and if her abusive vampire boyfriend let's her out _alive._

Based on the song "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore. Not all human. A twist on Twilight. In character...mostly.

"He was the most caring, wonderful, loving boyfriend anyone could have…until he turned into a vampire. Now my only hope of escaping....is if I _die_."

**Okay, guys, I'm finishing up "A Lesson in Charades" and "My Black Dahlia" and then I'll be working with this and POTR.**


	2. Prologue

**Edward's Prologue**

The first time I truly saw her for what she was, she was being beaten. As she lay on the ground in mute silence as he hit and kicked her repeatedly, I couldn't ignore the admiration that welled up inside me. As sick as it sounds, I admired her.

If you were to look at her, you would say she were weak as she lay there, broken. She didn't fight back. She didn't scream. She didn't beg for him to stop. She didn't try and run. But those were the things that made her strong. I felt sorrow at the pit of my stomach at watching her hanging by a thread, taking the beatings like a soldier. And what did I do at seeing this site?

I walked away.

And I have never regretted something so much in my entire life.

**Bella's Prologue**

The first time I truly saw him for what he was, he was killing my parents.

I watched in mute horror as he tortured my mother and stepfather, and then drank their blood. But it wasn't what he _was_ that horrified me, it was his actions. Because this was not the man I had loved a week ago.

He had come home from a trip changed. He was more beautiful, short-tempered, and his eyes were darker, sometimes they had appeared...red. There was more of a cat-like stance to the way he walked, and sometimes his muscles would recoil and tense up, as if he were preparing for a fight, even though it was only us around.

But when Renee and Phil told me to stay away from him, he killed them. And he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed it as he beat me. He enjoyed it as he forced his love upon me. He enjoyed it as he made me scream. But it wasn't just an abusive relationship, it was an _obsessive_. Because he would kill any boy that tried to talk to me. And he would follow me everywhere I went. And his eyes would constantly follow my every move. I had no doubt that he didn't love me, it was just a disgusting form of love.

But as one guy came along, and saw under my false pretences, I faked a smile and answered, "I'm fine."

And I have never regretted something so much in my entire life.

**Like I said, I will be finishing the other 2 stories first, but I just wanted to get this out there...**


	3. Today Would Be a New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I don't own the songs.**

Chapter 1: Today Would Be a New Day

_Monday, October 18__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I keep hoping, praying, that someone would put an end to this misery. But he can't be stopped. And you can't escape him. He's too powerful. I've never met any other vampire besides him, but I know he's strong. His power is unique. His power is controlling. It's the worst thing I've ever seen. I know I've written that in here a million times over, but it seems to get worse every day. The more he uses it the more he becomes addicted. He doesn't use it in good ways, either._

_And I'm scared._

_This wasn't the boy I was in love with 3 months ago. This wasn't the boy that planted soft kisses on my lips at any moment, this wasn't the boy that woke me up at five in the morning to sit on the couch, drinking coffee, for no apparent reason other than to enjoy each other's company. This wasn't the boy that was human. This was a monster…_

_But today, today feels different. It feels like something may change today. Maybe it's my false hope speaking again, but I feel like today will be the start of something different. Today I would no longer be the girl whose parents were murdered. Today I would no longer be afraid to say or do what I liked. Today I could talk to who I wanted without getting yelled at, or hit, or them getting killed. Today I would stand my ground when he blamed me for something. Today I would not let him control me._

_Or, that's what I told myself._

..._Over and over again. Maybe today would be different._

_Bella_

I sighed and closed the cover of my diary. I had started keeping it when I moved to Forks, to live with my father, Charlie, after my mother and step-father's death.

My name is Bella Swan...and this is my living hell.

I had just moved here 2 days ago, because we were making all of the arrangements of moving my possessions over, while I was staying with one of my friends. I picked myself off of my bed and stared into the mirror opposite of me. I normally ignored the mirror and refused to look at my reflection, but if I wanted to push past the barriers of his control, then I was going to have to start immediately. I looked at myself...

And I could tell why I had always avoided the giant piece of glass.

The bruises on my face were very light, almost completely gone. He had always taken it easy on my face. However, my chocolate-brown eyes were bloodshot from stress, and the dark circles etched under them were permanent. I rose up the bottom of my shirt and showed the dark blue and black blotches on my arms, stomach, almost completely covering my body. I sighed and put my shirt down.

Today would be a long day.

I was starting school today. I knew he was hunting right now, and would be here in a little while. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was finished, I stepped out of the shower and stood in the middle of the humid, mist-filled room and closed my eyes, imagining I was somewhere else, someone else...._with_ someone else.

And as the steam eventually died down, leaving me in an empty bathroom, I felt more loss. Because I felt just as empty as the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection distantly as I ran the brush through my long, wavy, brown hair. Satisfied that there was nothing more that I could do to help it, I started dressing. I slipped on some dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt, making sure it covered all of my bruises and marks. I slipped on some sneakers and grabbed my bag as I headed down the stairs.

"Hi, Dad." I said as I saw him walk towards the door. He nodded at me, before silently stepping out into the cold, windy weather of Forks.

My mood dropped even more. Since I had come back here, Charlie had not really talked to me. He was too upset about my mother dying to talk. Even though she had left him, he had still loved her. I think he hated the fact that I was still here while she wasn't. It was just another person to hate me.

As I walked past the kitchen, my stomach growled. I stopped, and looked between the kitchen and the door, back and forth. I was so desperately hungry, but he would be hear any minute, and I didn't want him mad...that was what decided it for me. Like I had said, I was my own person. I didn't belong to him. I walked to the fridge and took out an apple, and sank my teeth into the delicious, juicy fruit. I savored the sweet flavor, the crunchy filling...

That was when I heard the knock on the door. I didn't know why he knocks, he could get into this house if he wanted, and not even leave a single trace of evidence of his presence. I sighed. Here we go...

With the apple in my mouth, I yanked open the front door.

I stared at his pronounced smirk as he walked in like he owned the place. He had shaggy black hair, and he was pretty well built muscle-wise. I would say he were beautiful…if that beauty weren't a monster. He looked around the living room, before his gaze finally landed on me.

That was when I faced the vicious gaze of Aaron Zerra.

"Why aren't you ready for me?" he asked, his anger already rising as he looked at the apple with distaste.

"I don't live to appease you, oh great King!" I snapped, my anger rising as well. A mischievous glint entered his eye, as he put his hand on my shoulder and roughly pushed me up against the wall, and pressed his lips against my neck.

"Feisty—I like it," he said, smiling into my neck. He pulled the neckline of my shirt down. "But don't forget....that you are _mine."_

I felt a searing pain slice across my chest, and barely needed to look down to know that the warm, salty blood was glistening across my skin. I clenched my jaw in an attempt not to make a sound. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along the cut, tasting the sweet blood.

"You taste so _good,_" he murmured.

"Then why don't you eat me, and be done with it?!" I hissed. He stepped back, and I pulled my shirt back up. He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Because, Bella, I love you." He said, before taking my wrist in his hand and holding it to his nose. "And your body calls to me more than your blood." He discarded my wrist roughly, and I fell backwards onto the floor. I looked up at him in distaste as he smiled and walked out the door.

_Today would be a new day._

**Yea, idc, I was bored and didn't have my files for my other stuff at the time, so I wrote this….**

**DEAL WITH IT, NUGGETS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Lunch Box

**EDWARD IS NOT THE ABUSER!!**

**I don't know why you guys think that, but I described the guy and I even said his name: Aaron Zerra.**

**IT IS NOT EDWARD!**

**This is a Bella x Edward story.**

Chapter 2: Lunch Box

**Edward's POV:**

_Monday, October 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I were in this world for a reason. I know it sounds over-exaggerated, but it is the truth. My brothers and sisters all have each other, and Carlisle and Esme have each other, but I have no one. I am walking death, living this world for no reason other than to kill and take blood. I was a monster._

_I had proven that little fact by my rebellious years._

_We all learn to make mistakes and run from them...but I was running with no direction. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape my mistakes. I felt like the ghosts of the lives I took were following me, reminding me every time I turned a corner. I could hear their screams every time I thought back to those times. I could see the blood on my hands as I walked through this world._

_But today, today feels different. It feels like something may change today. Maybe it's my false hope speaking again, but I feel like today will be the start of something different. Today I would no longer be the ghost of my past. Today I would no longer be afraid to be close to someone. Today I would enjoy life. Today I would no longer be useless. Today I would have a reason for living._

_Or, that's what I told myself._

..._Over and over again. Maybe today would be different._

_Edward_

Sighing, I closed the battered cover of the leather-bound book. I had started keeping journals when I had left Carlisle and Esme to go off on my own.

My name is Edward Cullen...and this is my living hell.

Many years ago I had returned, and they had welcomed me with open arms. I had felt terrible about what I had done, leaving them, but their love hadn't swayed. They were as forgiving as ever. I picked myself off of the couch and stared at the mirror opposite of me. I normally ignored the mirror and refused to look at my reflection, but if I wanted to put the past behind me, then I was going to have to start immediately. It was time to face the reflection of the monster. I looked at myself...

And I could tell why I had always avoided the giant piece of glass.

My eye color wasn't that of human. The gold orbs held emptiness and coldness, reflecting how I felt. Every line and plane of my face was perfection...perfection that wasn't _human_. As far as I could tell, this perfection was a monstrosity. I was a hunter.

If today was going to be the turning point of my existence....it was going to be a long day.

My family's thoughts drifted up to me.

_Edward, hurry up!_ Alice

_Maybe he lost his lunchbox!_ Emmett

_Edward, stop taking forever, you jackass! _Rosalie

_Sorry, Edward, Alice is impatient…_ Jasper

I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my keys, and was at the bottom of the stairs in less than a second.

"Let's go." I muttered, heading out the door. They followed after me as we piled into my silver Volvo, and I started heading down the long drive towards Forks High School in silence. The silence was unnerving as everyone stared out the windows, preoccupied with their thoughts. The silence was odd today....

"So....did you find your Power Rangers lunch box?"

**The last line was Emmett, of course!**

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	5. First Sight

I used many parts from Stephenie Meyer's original work for the first sight scene. Those words belong to her, I am simply borrowing them.

Chapter 3: First Sight

**Bella's POV:**

I walked out of the house and stopped, dead in my tracks at the site that laid before me in the driveway. A bright, shiny, red Ferrari obnoxiously sat there, while Aaron smirked at me from the driver's side.

"What is this?" I asked, irritated. I glowered at the ostentatious vehicle.

"A car." He answered sarcastically.

"Where did you get it?" I asked slowly.

"A business man passing through town."

With a disgusted expression, I slowly got into the shiny car. "This is wrong." I said to him. "You shouldn't kill people, it's _disgusting!"_

I was startled as he grabbed a hold of the back of my head, turning me to face him. His grip was not soft, not kind. It hurt. I flinched away from his cold touch. I had learned to fear it. He looked at me, as if searching my face for something.

Then he slapped me.

I let out a small cry, tears already forming a filmy layer in my eyes.

"What the hell is up with you today?!" he hissed, pulling me by my hair towards him, raising his hand again. My body trembled, awaiting what was coming next.

"No, please! _I'm sorry!"_ I begged brokenly.

"You better be." he growled, and then let me go and started the car. I pressed my head against the dark tinted glass windows as the tears streamed down my face. And to think I was doing so well. I guess I was wrong.

How many times do I have to be wrong before I'm right?

And as I sat there with my head pressed against the cool window, I doubted I'd ever be right. Because I was a traveling this world endlessly.

The car pulled into the parking lot loudly, and I pulled my face away from the window, and looked in the mirror. Thankfully my face wasn't red, and I was no longer crying. I did not need any unwanted attention. But I was sure as hell going to get it.

All eyes were on us as Aaron stepped out of the car, and I opened my door and stepped out into the freezing cold of Forks High. He possessive slipped his arm around my waist and started leading me towards the office, while giving death glares to any guy who came within 5 feet of me. A wave of warm air hit me as we stepped into the office. I inhaled it in a death breath, relishing in the feel of it, in contrast to the cold mist that usually surrounded me.

We approached a large lady sitting behind a desk with red hair. Her name tag read Ms. Cope.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cope?" Aaron said, using his seductive voice. She looked up and her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He gave her a dazzling smile, and his eyes flashed behind his ice-blue contacts. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, because that would surely earn me a hit later. Or five.

"We are new, and are here to pick up our papers." He said.

"Oh, y-yes." She stuttered, snapping out of the trance and looking for the papers. She handed me a piece of paper, my schedule. Then, she had a confused look on her face as she looked at a sheet of paper.

"My last name is Zerra." Aaron stated.

"Oh, it doesn't list a Zerra on the sheet." She said. "I'm sorry, but you aren't enrolled." I could see his tendons popping out of his arms as he clenched his fists.

"Check....again." He said, staring into her eyes intently. She stared at him, dazed, before she looked back up at her computer, and typed some things in.

"Oh, yes, here it is." She murmured absentmindedly. Aaron smiled as she proceeded to print out his schedule. I closed my eyes in frustration and took a deep breath. Why did he always have to do this? Why did he have to be this evil, sadistic jerk? Why did he have to control people?

Why did he have to use _mind control?_

That was his ability. He could control people's minds and plant illusions in their heads. Too bad for him that it didn't work on me. And I knew it irritated him. Thank God that I was immune to his power.

"Let's go." He said, forcefully pushing me out of the office and towards my first class, English. He continued to glare at every guy who looked at me, while every girl who we passed gawked at him. It didn't bother me anymore if any girl would take a liking to him, because I could care less. I didn't even want him.

And if he knew that, he would probably kill me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we stopped outside of my 1st period classroom. I only had one class with Aaron, but I knew he would be there to walk me places. It was not a kind gesture, it was a possessive, as if to say "She's _mine,_ not anyone else's!"

He walked away without a backward glance. I took a deep breath, and faced the door. Right about now, I wanted to run away, screaming. I entered the classroom, and everyone's gazes turned to me. Then they started talking amongst each other. I ducked my head, and walked towards the teacher. He signed my slip, and I walked towards desk in the back. Class went by while everyone stared at me.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bag, but was stopped as a blond haired boy came up to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, the new girl." _No shit, Sherlock._ I wanted to say. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bella." I corrected, attempting to get around him. He didn't move.

"I'm Mike. Well, Bella, would you like me to show you around, or something?" he asked. He really was a nice guy, but he was going to end up getting us both killed.

"No, it's okay. My boyfriend knows his way around." I said, darting around him before Aaron appeared. I really felt bad about doing that, but it was for his own good, as well as mine. As soon as I set foot outside, Aaron was by my side in an instant. He glared at Mike as we walked away.

The rest of the day continued much the same.

When lunch came, Aaron wasn't there to escort me to lunch. I worriedly glanced around as I walked side-by-side with a chattering, dark-haired girl towards the cafeteria. I could only imagine what kind of trouble he was causing right about now. I was brought out of my thoughts by the dark-haired girl whose name was....Jessica!

"Bella? Bella! Are you listening?" she said as we stood in line for food.

"Yes." I lied, and she continued talking about some guy in our English class. I think she was talking about that one boy, Mike. When we were finished in the line, she guided me towards a table filled with a bunch of people joking around. I noticed Mike out of the corner of my eye, and a girl from my Spanish class named Angela.

"Hey, Bella." Mike chorused. I nodded my head at him in a hello gesture.

The next thing I knew, a cold arm was slid around my shoulders, and I cringed away from the touch. I looked to my left and saw Aaron glaring at me. He had definitely noticed. And I would definitely pay for that later.

As soon as he had sat down, all of the girls' eyes lit up. Jessica's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"This is my boyfriend, Aaron." I mumbled, picking at the food on my tray. Aaron flashed them a dazzling smile.

"H-hello Aaron." Jessica stuttered.

"Hello." He answered, politely. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his act. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him watching me. In an attempt to escape his gaze, I glanced at all of the tables around the cafeteria, until my eyes landed on one table, and they widened. I looked back at Aaron, and saw him staring intently at the table as well, his eyes narrowed in concentration. I looked back at the five people who were as inhumanely gorgeous as Aaron.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big—muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful—maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

They were all speaking with each other intensely, and every once and a while stealing glances at Aaron. Aaron was staring at them intensely, shamelessly, almost a glare. I could assume that he was listening in on their conversation. They resembled Aaron, in the manner of the pale skin, dark circles under the eyes, and the beauty. But as I looked at their eyes, I saw that they were a striking gold, almost amber color.

"Who are _they?"_ I asked Jessica.

As she looked up to see who I meant—though already knowing, probably, from my tone—suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest—it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Aaron's grip on my shoulder tightened. My face scrunched in pain, and I looked away.

"That's Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

"They are....very nice-looking." I struggled to find the right word to use without angering Aaron. But as his body tensed, I could already tell he was angered. He took pride in his beauty, and he didn't want anyone else to seem the slightest better-looking than he.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though—Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.

"Jessica," Angela snapped at her friend.

"What? It's _weird._" She whined back.

"Yes, it _is_ weird." Aaron said, a snide look sparked in his eyes. "It's _freaky._ That's not normal." He had a small, triumphant smirk on his face, and he looked back over at the table the Cullens occupied. All of them were now staring at him intensely, except for the bronze-haired boy, as if they were trying to solve a hard puzzle. Aaron slightly cocked his head to the side.

I stared down at the tray in front of me. I wanted strongly to disagree, and stand up for the family, but I knew it would hurt me later on.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she said in a voice that implied that it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his gaze held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Maybe if we get lucky....they'll go back." Aaron said jokingly. The table erupted into laughter, stealing glances at the table. Aaron was smirking. I sighed, my eyes dropping to my entwined hands in front of me, and back up to the table.

After a few more minutes, the five of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful—even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one with the bronze-colored hair didn't look at me again.

When the bell rang, Aaron walked me to Biology in silence. As we came closer to the classroom, he tensed. He came to a stop outside the door, and I was about to walk in, when he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"Ow!" I muttered as he released me.

"Stay away from the Cullens." He said simply.

"Why would I talk to them?" I asked.

"Don't talk back to me—just stay away from them." He said, before walking off.

"Okay," I breathed in confusion, and walked into the classroom.

All of the tables were full but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat. Oh, now I know what he meant.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face—it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of the table. The girl sitting there giggled.

I'd noticed his eyes were black—coal black.

**As you can see, I am sticking close to the book, except I threw Aaron into the mix. I am only using Meyer's words for the first sight parts, because I thought it was appropriate.**

**Reviews = Vampire Cupcakes**


	6. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	7. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
